


Skylines and Night skies

by HyperKey



Series: DBH Oneshots [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Acrophobia, Angst, F/M, Fluff, really cool view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: Chloe ends up taking Connor on a little adventure through the city.Post-pacifist ending. Chloe was not shot.





	1. Chapter 1

She wasn’t quite sure what to say when she saw him open the door. Long seconds of uncomfortable silence passed between them, looks of curiosity and weariness were shared. He had almost shot her. She had never reacted. She had sensed his stress at that time. She had been calm.

And now they stared. Half a minute now. The human next to him noticed it too now. He seemed concerned.

It hadn’t taken long to find them. A bit of hacking, a bit of patience. She lived with Elijah Kamski for 17 years. She had learned a lot about technology from him. And still she wasn’t sure why she decided to show up at Lieutenant Anderson’s doorstep at 10:36 in the night.

“Hi.” She greeted the other android. A stupid way to start a conversation, she realized when he frowned. She had made sure to smile at him, genuine happiness swarmed her just moments before, but now that was gone, replaced by the strange feeling of awkwardness.

This wasn’t good.

She had planned to go here for weeks. But she knew nothing about him. Except what everyone knew, and maybe a tiny bit more.

He had led thousands of androids into the city.

“Did Kamski send you?”

She resisted the urge to flinch. He was distant. She wasn’t sure what else she had expected.

“No.” She replied firmly. “No, I came here because I _wanted_ to.”

That got her a positive reaction. His eyes widened a fraction, eyebrow lifted a tiny bit. He was surprised. 

“You’re….”

She nodded. Didn’t want him to say it. Elijah had had annoyed her enough about it. She supposed it was long overdue, for being literally the oldest android in existence, she was one of the last to turn deviant. And Elijah had made sure he knew everything about it before he let her do what she pleased.

She had nowhere to go, so she had stayed with him.

It was strange to have the freedom to go and do whatever she pleased. The man she had been with for almost two decades no longer her master, but someone close to a father.

“What do you want?” Connor pressed then and Chloe heaved a heavy sigh.

She really should have thought about what she actually wanted here. In truth she wanted to talk to him, get him to know better, figure out what he was doing with the deviancy, how he was holding up with it.

“…There’s a place in town that I like to go to, and I thought you might want to see it too. That’s why I stopped by.”

He was silent for two seconds. Nothing for the human in the room, but for Chloe it felt like eternity.

“Am I correct to assume that you are asking me out?”

She tried to hide a smile, knew it was showing anyway. A blush made its way to her face when she nodded. “It’s not far from here…. If that is a concern…”

He paused again, eyes her up and down. Chloe knew her style was different from what everyone expected her to portray. No one saw Kamski’s assistant like this.

Dressed in a dark blue dress, with leather boots and leather jacket, her hair up in a messy bun, bright neon-blue colors earrings, peach colored lipstick and dark eye shadow.

Nobody would realize it was her. No human at least. No.

Brown eyes focused on her temple. Her LED. She hadn’t taken it out. Hadn’t felt a need to, and she was pleased to see that his LED was still where it used to be.

Connor turned to the human seated on the couch. The man had ignored the game on TV, had been staring at the two the whole time.

“Go. Jesus, don’t even think about asking. Don’t stay out too late.”

Chloe bit her lip to hide the excited smile threatening to ruin her shy attitude, when Connor put on his shoes and grabbed a black leather jacket. Joy was radiating through her at the realization that he matched her style, even when it was most likely unintentional.

He put keys into his pocket and pulled the front door shut. She eyed him for a moment, then finally allowed the grin to shine through.

“I didn’t think you’d actually come along.”

“What exactly are we doing? I have work tomorrow.”

Her grin only grew wider.  “It’s not like we need sleep. Follow me.”

She walked a few steps backwards, made sure he followed her, then turned around and broke into a run, scaled a fence and ran across a small wall, jumped off into the street and waited for him to catch up.

He was just a second behind her, landed on his feet in front of her, confusion on his face.

“Chloe-“

“Shh. Come on!”  Her laughter echoed in the empty street as she continued to run along the street, then turned into an already and scaled a building.

He never trailed far behind, perfectly able to keep up with her. He was made for this kind of thing. She wasn’t. That didn’t stop her.

She gripped a windowsill and hauled herself up to a balcony, turned and jumped onto a rooftop. He landed next to her when she was about to look for him.

“We’re trespassing-“ He tried to say, but she just smirked and hopped up a crate to climb higher.

If Elijah knew about any of this he would scold her. She knew it was only because he was concerned about her, she was an old model, only able to still function because of the careful maintenance of the man who had built her.

She figured, he didn’t have to know about any of this. And really, all he knew was that she had found a liking to going out at night.

She stopped climbing when she reached the top of the building, a satisfied sigh escaping her as she swing her legs above the edge and settled down to watch the city.

She could hear hesitant footsteps behind her, then silence.

“Look at that view!” She exclaimed, half turned around to him, hands pressed into the edge of the rooftop, sand and dirt digging into her palms. She loved the wind in her hair, the fresh breeze, the night, the lights of the city. All of this was amazing to her.

And he stood there, face blank, LED yellow, eyes wide. “I guess-“

She patted the empty space next to her, smiled gently at him. “This is what I wanted to show you. The city we’ve been living in for so long, but could never see like this.”

Hesitantly he made his way over to her, sat down but not as close to the edge as she was. She figured she was pushing her luck a little with how close she was sitting there and pushed herself back a little to sit next to him.

“What do you think?” She asked him then. “Isn’t it great?”

“45 floors off the ground.” He muttered silently. “The view is great.”

She nodded, then squealed and leaned forward. “Look! There’s a dog!” She pointed towards a balcony not far from them. A cream colored dog was barking at something off in the distance, and she took great joy in leaning over the edge to find out what it was barking at.

Four people could be seen, clambering over the roofs not far away from them. Three of them had LED’s on their temples, one didn’t. Chloe waved, they waved back.

“Look there’s other androids!” Chloe said quickly, grabbed Connors sleeve and pulled him close, then pointed downwards to where the other four were.

Connor reeled back quickly, jumped to his feet and pushed himself into the safety of the wall that lead to the stairwell of the building. Before she could ask, four people emerged from where Chloe was seated.

The young woman recognized them a second later as the leaders of Jericho.

“What are you doing here?” Connor asked before she could.

“Enjoying the view.” Another woman deadpanned. “What are you doing here?”

“The same.” Chloe smiled politely. “I discovered I really like going up as high as I can and watch the city at night. Today I took Connor with me to show him the view.”

Markus gave her a bright smile, nodded at her. “It’s been quite a while.”

“Almost seven years.”

The other woman’s expression turned sour. “You know her?”

“It’s Chloe, North.”

“ _The_ Chloe?!”

Chloe laughed sheepishly. “I try not to catch too much attention. Elijah would be quite shocked to find out about this.”

Markus smiled at her, then nodded. “We should leave you two alone then.”

“Have a nice evening.” Chloe smiled, watched as the four climbed down the way she and Connor had come up.

Once they were out of sight, she turned back to her companion. “You’re scared.” She concluded. “Of heights?” she tilted her head, slight amusement in her voice. She wasn’t teasing him, curiosity clear on her features.

“It’s a long story.”

She held out her hand, skin overlay retreating, a silent request. He grimaced, settled back down next to her and hesitantly grasped her hand.

Images flooded her, emotions, panic, fear, shock. She almost pulled back at the onslaught of feelings, but held on, dove into the mess of emotions, of foreign fears, things she had never experienced. Gunshots, death, absolute horror. It was all a blur, too fast to comprehend, but she understood the underlying message.

Tears burned in her eyes at the assault on her own emotions and she pushed against it, sent images to him, happy memories, moments of pure joy, like the puppy she had met a few days ago that licked her hands, or the time her sisters at thrown her into the pool and they ended up getting the whole pool room drenched. Elijah hadn’t been happy at first, but when the four dragged him into the pool, it had been fun.

She wormed the images towards him, past all the horror, hoped it would ease his pain.

Then the connection broke apart and he stared at her, eyes wide with surprise as he stared at their hands.

“….I’m sorry.” She apologized. “I have never interfaced with anyone other than my sisters-“

He shook his head, confusion spreading over his features. “You’re happy at your home.” He noted. “Kamski seems to treat you decently.”

She smiled. “Of course. What makes you think he doesn’t?”

“Hank…” He paused. “Hank… wasn’t so sure about that-“

Chloe grinned at him. “Elijah doesn’t like strangers. He is very kind when you know him better.”

“I’m not sure if I want to know him better.”

Chloe shrugged. “I wasn’t planning on dragging you back there. You’re scared he asks you to shoot me again, aren’t you?”


	2. Chapter 2

When Connor returned home Sumo had fallen asleep on the couch and Hank was nowhere to be seen. Chloe smiled at the sight, peeked into the living room without actually stepping into the house. She could see from the way it was decorated, that this was a very warm and loving home. It looked a little out of place, mismatched furniture, earthy colors. But Chloe liked it.

It felt human.

She also liked Elijah’s home, but it was big and cold and empty. Even with him and her sisters.

“…do you want to come in?” Connor whispered in her direction.

Chloe froze. “Is that okay?” She whispered back, eyeing the living room cautiously.

The giant saint Bernard had then noticed their presence and bound up to Connor, barked once at Chloe and almost barreled Connor to the ground. Chloe jumped backwards in surprise, suppressed a yelp, and hid behind Connor.

“It’s okay.” He said silently. “This is Sumo.” He told Chloe, then crouched down to scratch the dogs back. “And that’s Chloe. She’s a friend, be nice to her.”

Sumo tilted his head at the young woman and sniffed at the hand she held out to him. Once he let her, she ran her hand through his soft for and squealed silently. “So soft!”

She proceeded to bury her face into the brown fur and laughed when Sumo licked across her face. “I’m so glad you have a dog!”

Connor realized he had been smiling at her the whole time. It was strange. Hank often complained how he didn’t smile often enough, and when he did how rarely it looked natural. But right now it was easy. Simple, he couldn’t imagine not smiling at Chloe and how happy she was.

“Sumo belongs to Hank.” He explained. “He complains about me stealing his dog.”

Chloe giggled into Sumo’s fur and looked up at him. “Can we take him for a walk?”

Connor wasn’t sure. Hank never took him out for evening walks, always just let him do his business in the backyard. He figured it would be okay if it was a onetime deal.

“But only a short walk.” Connor nodded and stood to get Sumo’s leash.

Chloe beamed, excitedly ran her hand through Sumo’s fur again.

When Connor returned with the leash, Chloe was scribbling down something on a post it.

“What are you doing?”

She held up the handwritten note. Her writing looked so human, so natural. Every letter looked different. “We can’t just take the dog without telling Lieutenant Anderson that we went out with him. That would be weird.”

Connor raised his eyebrows, more fascinated by her handwriting than what she actually wrote.

_‘We are taking Sumo for a walk, he is a really good dog! We’ll be back soon! –Chloe’_

When they left the house, Connor locked the door and handed the leash to Chloe’s expecting hands. The dog immediately bounded after something neither of them had seen, and Chloe struggled to keep up with it. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling, quickly let go when she looked at him.

 “Careful, he likes to suddenly pull on the leash-“

Sumo didn’t have any of that and continued to pull. “No! Stop!” She tried not to yell, but her voice echoed through the street anyway.

Seconds later Sumo had stopped to sniff a lamppost. “…I never walked a dog before.” Chloe sheepishly admitted.

A small smile appeared on his features. “If you learn how to walk Sumo, you can walk any dog.”

She wasn’t sure if he was serious or if he was joking, but he sounded sincere and she nodded firmly. “I will accomplish this mission!”

 


End file.
